


Critic

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comedian Richie Tozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: These are all prompts from my tumblr account (Kaspbrak-Tozier-Reddie)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Critic

Eddie tugged his tie angrily up to his collar. He was reluctant to see this comedian tonight but it was his job to write a review on shows to see, places to visit or restaurants to eat at.

If there was one thing he hated, it was comedians. Every joke is the same but told in different ways. Although there was one comedian he’d actually like to see again and that was John Mulaney. He had gone to see his ‘New Kid in Town’ show voluntarily a few years ago. Then he was asked to do a review on the ‘Comeback Kid’ and Eddie obliged.

But this Richie Tozier. He had seen the reviews of his old shows and they weren’t looking good. His jokes weren’t original and he often forgot the punchline. Eddie was skeptical but he tried to block them out, wanting to have an unbiased opinion when he enters the venue. 

This was the downside to his job, he hated it. Eddie was often given shitty places to visit or crappy acts to see, he was hoping to be given the task of viewing John Mulaney’s’ Kid Gorgeous’ that was showing in a couple days, but he wasn’t. So he paid the outrageous amount for it because he needed a good laugh.

****

As he entered the old theatre, Eddie decided to shake all the negative thoughts from his head, forgetting everything he had read. The walk to the prepaid line was ridiculous, the number of times he was bashed into or he was pushed into people was terrible. It wasn’t doing his growing anxiety any good.

As he finally got to the line, he took a few puffs from his inhaler, trying to keep his anxiety down. “Ticket,” the man at the counter demanded, once Eddie got to the front of the queue. Eddie fumbled for his wallet trying to gather his composure to pull out the ticket.

The man coughed, openly, getting spit on Eddie’s ticket. Great, Eddie thought, just fucking great!

He held the ticket gingerly and walked towards the door that he was supposed to go through to get to his seats. “Oh you’re Edward Kaspbrak, there’s been a change of plans.” An usher had told Eddie once he got to the door. “If you’ll follow me.”

He was lead further away and down some stairs to the floor of the theatre. This was where all the most expensive tickets usually lay. As he looked around at the other audience members near the bottom two doors, it was clear that he was underdressed compared to those down here. Where he was before was where he truly belonged.

“Uh, may I ask why I was moved?” Eddie asked.

“The comedian heard a critic was coming and wanted him to have good seats. I’m going to lead you there now.” The usher had pushed past all of the other audience members allowing a path for Eddie to follow. He could hear angry shouts as he passed through but couldn’t give two shits.

“Thank you,” Eddie said as he sat in his seat that this supposed Richard had given him. 

****

30 minutes later everyone was seated and Eddie was slightly uncomfortable due to a few people giving him harsh looks but he focused more so on the task at hand. 

Sure enough, the comedian stepped out on stage and Eddie was almost in shock by how hot he was. Damn it, Edward, get it together! 

“Good evening New York! How are we?” Richard basically screamed into the microphone. “Today I have a very special guest in the audience, a critic! Can you believe that? My first show with writing my own shitty jokes and out the front, 3 rows back is a critic.” The audience laughed but Eddie felt his cheeks heating up. “Sup, Eddie Spaghetti?!”

Bad view? Most definitely! 

Hot comedian? Check! 

Should I heckle him? Fuck yes!

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie yelled cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Ah and the critic is a heckler! Even better!” More laughter from the audience and Eddie felt himself chuckling lightly. 

*

About halfway through the act, Eddie realised that he was actually enjoying himself. Richard’s old acts may have sucked but that’s because his jokes weren’t him. Eddie made a mental note to make sure he made a reference that this was Richard’s first time writing his own comedy material. “So when I heard that a critic was coming to this show. I naturally did a bit of research.” Richard said and Eddie was, needless to say, embarrassed. “And this man, holy shit, his work is phenomenal! Anyway, so I continue on and I find his Instagram and it is filled with many cute pictures of him and his mother.”

Eddie knew what was about to come, a fucking ‘you mom joke’, the oldest in the book.

“Let’s just say, she’s an absolute gorgeous sucker in bed.” Richard finished, Eddie started laughing, it was horrible, embarrassing but it was unique. It was a twist like some would take it that she was shit in bed and others would get the blowjob reference. That was what made it so unique.

****

After the act had finished, Richard had rushed down from the curtains, hoping to catch up to Eddie. “Edward Kaspbrak?!” Richard yelled, hoping to get the attention of the critic. Eddie stopped halfway up the aisle and walked briskly back to Richard, dodging the people as he made his way back. 

“You called you sick dirty bastard.” Eddie joked, his laugh was apparently contagious as Richie too chuckled.

“Ah, here I thought you’d be stuck up. Richie Tozier at your service.” Richie said holding out his hand.

“Eddie Kaspbrak. I don’t like being called Edward.” Eddie explained.

“Well, I figured that maybe you’d like to do a bit of an interview or something? Like we could go grab dinner? Or a drink?” 

“Sure but an interview won’t be necessary, it’s not what I do.” Richie nodded and helped Eddie up on the stage and lead him to his dressing room. It was quaint, a little dirty, the small sofa had holes in it and was badly stained, plants were dead and the top of the fridge looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in a decade. 

“I know it’s a little dirty but up take a seat,” Richie said pointing to a plastic chair. “I don’t expect you to get the sofa, I wouldn’t sit on it myself.” Eddie chuckled and watched as Richie collected a bunch of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Eddie took the opportunity to pull out his notepad and started writing down his thoughts on Richie’s act and what Richie’s like in person. Normally Eddie doesn’t get to meet the celebrities or casts that he reviews, in fact, it was against his job description, but Richie was the one that reached out to him. So there should be no foul in that, right?

“So about that drink? Know any cool bars or pubs that we could go to?” Richie asked once he had changed out of his suit.

“There’s a quaint little restaurant that is open 24/7 and is licensed for alcohol from 1pm to 1am,” Eddie said and Richie led him out to where he had a car waiting. 

Out the back was a fancy black car with heavily tinted windows. Eddie doesn’t know cars but he does know a good car when he sees one. The interior was white leather with a sort of timber trim where the door handle and window controls sit. 

He had never seen anything like it, he was still driving around his car from graduation which was a little hatchback. It was a brand new car at the time because his mom didn’t want to pay for a shitty car that might break down. 

Eddie leant forward to give the driver the address of the restaurant and leaned back in his seat. “You’re cute, by the way,” Richie said, Eddie blushed but couldn’t help but question whether Richie did this after every show. It was almost too smooth the way that he had approached him like he had done this sort of thing before.

“Do you normally do this? Take a cute guy, or girl, out after a show?” Eddie asked

“God no!” Richie replied. “I’d much rather go back to the hotel a drink bourbon.”

Eddie chuckled. “This is it,” Eddie said to the driver. 

****

As the two walked into the restaurant, Eddie was quick to get his usual seat by the side, hidden by everyone. Considering it was 10 o’clock at night, there wasn’t a lot of people. “Ah Eddie, haven’t seen you in a while.” A redheaded waitress exclaimed. Then she looked towards Richie. “Ooo, you on a date?”

“Hey Bev and no, this is business,” Eddie replied. He couldn’t help but notice the tall black-haired man in front of him slouch. “Sorry, no this is a date but um, he’s kinda famous so we’re calling this business.” 

Richie smirked to himself as Eddie ordered some bourbon and a bowl of chips for the two.

“So was my act any good tonight? I usually get shitty reviews.” Richie asked.

“It was really good.” But Eddie’s response must not have been convincing.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not, I was in tears from laughing so hard.” 

Richie sighed in relief. 

“Rich?”

“Hmm?”

“you said you searched my Instagram, did you want a reason to ask me out so you came up with an interview excuse?” Richie nodded. “If it makes you feel better, I think you’re cute too and I’m glad you came up with that sad excuse.”

Richie smiled, his clear anxiety washed away within seconds and Eddie handed him his phone for him to add his number in.


End file.
